Lover, I Don't Have To Love
by Christopher Martyn
Summary: A Frank Iero FanFic
1. Chapter 1

Lover I Don't Have To Love(Frank Iero slash) 1

Blake-

I stared at the computer screen in front of me, desperatly wishing that I could go home and go back to bed. I don't even know why my dad made me come help him out at his Real Estate agency, but maybe this was his way of keeping us close. I looked around at the men and woman around me at different desk wearing forrest green blazzers, I didn't have one because I wasn't an agent. I was just a person that answered my dad's phone calls and take messeges. My dad owned the number one agency in California, selling home to tons of celebrities. I guess it was cool meeting those people, but I still felt like I was missing something in my life. I had the best clothes(designer of course, best car(porche roadster and a lexus convertable), and the greatest life; still I wasn't happy. Maybe the one thing I was missing was someone to love me, I mean sure my parents and friends loved me, but I didn't have a boyfriend(that's right, I am gay). My parents don't know that I am gay, but I am sure I will tell them soon.

"Hey Blake, we are going to lunch. You coming?" asked Shirley"

I am just going to stay here."I said feeling depressed, and not hungry

"Ok, see ya later" said Shirley leaving with the others.

I was now alone in the building, and that just added to my depression. I know that guys liked me and all, but I just wasn't sure if it was because of me or my money. I started doodling, when somone walked in the door. He was wearing ripped jeans, black shirt covered by a stripped hoodie, and red converses.

"Can I help you?" I asked faking cheerfullness.

He started walking closer to me, that is when I noticed his gorgeous green eyes and the black hair escaping from underneath the hood of his hoodie.

"Yeah, I was wanting to look at some houses" he said in a deep, yet femine voice

"Ok, All the agents just left for lunch, but I can show you some houses in our catalouge" I said grabbing a book from the drawer.

"Rad, I'm Frank" he said extending a hand

"Blake" I said accepting it and shaking it. He sat in the chair beside me, and I felt like I was going to faint. The boy is gorgeous, yet he was a little punk for my taste, but I can deal. I started flipping through the book, and stopped on occasional pictures of houses I thought he might like, but I don't think he liked any of them.

"These just seem to, I don't know, preppy for me" he said with a half smile

"I understand, um." I said looking down at my preppy clothes and feeling depressed.

"Sorry, I just got a reputation to protect" he said with a smile

"Really what's that?"

"I play guitar for a rock band, you know, got that bad boy thing to protect"

"Ah gotcha" I sad trying to look away from his eyes. I started to say something, when my dad walked into the building.

"Hello, how are you" my dad said walking up to Frank

"Good, Blake was just showing me some houses" said Frank smiling

."Thank you, Blake. Come into mu office, I got some new ones today" said my dad as he and Frank walked into his office. I felt a strong attraction to Frank, but I am sure that he didn't feel the same way.

-Frank-I sat in the leather chair of the office, kinda wishing I was back out there with Blake. I am not even sure why, he was a prep and I didn't like preps but there was something different about Blake. I felt as if he is tortured by something inside, like lonliness. I felt that too most of the time, because I had no one to share my life with. Maybe, me coming here today was no accident


	2. TwoOpen House

-Blake-

I sat at the same desk again, doing the same boring shit. It's been a whole fucking day since I have seen Frank and for some reason I can't get him out of my head. I wanted desperatly to see him again, but I didn't know if that would happen."Hey" said a familiar voice from behind me, I turned around to see Frank standing there.

"Hey" I said with a little too much excitement

"Your dad asked me to come back today, too look at the Taylor's house"

"Wow, you're going to look at the rainforest house"

"Rainforest house?" he asked confused

"Yeah, it has a mini rain forest, instead of a conservatory. It's really cool"

"Awesome, I will definitly check that out" Frank said smiling as my dad rushed out of his office.

"Hey Frank. Listen, I have to show Angelina and Brad a house. Can you come back tomorrow?" asked my dad doing a little name dropping.

"I have a show tomorrow, um" Frank started them my mouth flew open

"I can show house" I said with a lttle excitement

"That'll be rad" said Frank

"Ok, Blake, the keys are in my office." said my dad exiting.

"Thanks for doing this for me" said Frank

"No problem." I said going to get the keys from my dad's office.

20 minutes later

-Frank-

I stood outside the big, red door waiting on Blake to unlock it. The house was awesome, and that was just the outside. I was kinda excited about seeing the mini rainforest. Blake opened the door and we stepped in. The smell of mangos filled my nose. I heard the sounds of birds chirping from close by.

"Are there birds in the house?" I asked confused

"Yep, in the rainforest." Blake said to me with a killer smile.

"Let's check that out" I said as we walked up the a huge, glass room. Blake opened the door, and I could hear the birds clearer. There were like 10 birds in here of all different colours, and tropical plants. It was a little hot in here but I guess it kinda had to be. I heard a beeping sound, but couldn't find where it was coming from. Then it happened, water gushed from the celing. BLake and I ran out of the glass room, yet we were still soaked.

"I forgot about the sprinklers" said Blake innocently

"It's cool, I am just a little wet" I said pulling the shirt from my body.

"My house is on this street, if you wanna go change" Blake said looking at me

"Sure"

-Blake-

What the fuck did I just do? I infvited Frank over to my house to change clothes. I should have just worn a sign that said "Hey Frank I have a crush on you". Frank and I got in my car and drove the 20 feet to my house. We both got out and walked into my house and up the stairs into my room. I looked around feeling a little embarassed, my room was preppy. There is no way Frank would like me now, then I realized so are my clothes. I went into the closet and tried to find something I thought he would wear. Then I found my dad's Stones tour tee and some DKNY ripped jeans. I brought them out to Frank who was standing there clad only in boxers. I felt my heart beating fast and a little friction in my jeans. Frank was super hot i forced myself to look away.

"Here" I said handing him the clothes

"Thanks. Wow, a vintage Stones tour shirt. Cool" said Frank

"Thanks" I said smiling at him. Frank got dressed and then picked his ringing cell out of his pocket

."Fuck, I got to go. I will see you later. Hey, do you wanna see me play tomorrow?"

"Sure"

"Come to the Stadium at like 6:30pm and you'll be on the list" said Frank exiting. I crashed on my bed feeling a little depressed, I really liked Frank


End file.
